Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 0.84 \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.84 = \dfrac{8}{10} = \dfrac{21}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{21}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{21}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = \dfrac{21 \times -4 } {25 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{21}{25} \times -\dfrac{4}{5} } = -\dfrac{84}{125} $